


A Long-expected Reunion

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [12]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fourth Age, Gen, Reunions, Tol Eressëa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galadriel's family await her imminent return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long-expected Reunion

“Father, will you not come? The ship is expected at any moment.”

His arm around his wife Amarië’s shoulder, Finrod resembled more than usual his mother Eärwen, standing at his other side, both wearing similar expressions of mixed amusement and sympathy.

Finarfin finally stopped his nervous pacing. “Of course…”

Realising the looks his family was bestowing on him he added, defensively, “Well, I am a little impatient, that is all.”

He ushered them down the portico, before approaching Finrod to ask, yet again, in an undertone, “And you really think she will now be happy here? And her husband, too?”

**Author's Note:**

> _16.04.06 This drabble can be regarded as a companion piece to my vignette[“Father and Daughter”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5072914), and as a sidebar to [“Crossing towards Sunrise”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5072848)._


End file.
